1. Field of the Invention
This invention has to do with a vibration isolator that is height adjustable without being moved from its normal installed position in the host equipment. More specifically, a vibration isolator for use with parts handling equipment of the type including a vibratory bowl, a spring system, a vibratory exciter, a parts feeder drive base and a stationary parts feeder support platform is provided. The vibration isolators are mounted between the base of the parts feeder drive and the parts feeder support platform.
It has been found that it is advantageous to provide for small incremental adjustments to adjust the tilt, level or elevation of the base of the parts feeder drive relative to the parts feeder support platform--or other surface to which the base of the parts feeder drive is attached.
It is known to use vibration isolators in this location and environment however the vibration isolators heretofore known have been securely mounted to the parts feeder support platform as well as to the base of the parts feeder drive. This mounting arrangement normally precludes adjustment of the position of the base of the parts feeder drive relative to the parts feeder support platform unless the isolator is disconnected from the support platform and the adjustment then made.
The advantage of the instant invention is that the vibration isolator can be adjusted while firmly attached to the parts feeder support platform so as to increase or decrease the space or gap between the base of the parts feeder drive and the parts feeder support platform.